<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuego by nekotachis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953749">Fuego</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotachis/pseuds/nekotachis'>nekotachis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fluff, Graphic Descriptions of Kissing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sex Toys, Shopping!!!!, Smoochies, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotachis/pseuds/nekotachis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain takes Dimitri to experience a sex toy shop for the very first time. Dimitri gets to try something new.</p><p>Chap 2 is rated E - can be read alone.</p><hr/><p>“Are you sure it’s OK to go in there?” The door was frosted glass, obscuring any view inside, and Dimitri felt like he was doing something extremely taboo. If they had to frost the glass and block the windows, what was going on in there? </p><p>Sylvain’s laugh was a bark, and he turned to put a hand on his shoulder. It felt warm, too warm, on Dimitri’s light t-shirt. “Of course it’s OK to go in there! I told you already, I’ve been here before, it’s great! It’s the least judgemental place on <i>earth</i>.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1911624">FE3H Kinkmeme Prompt</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shop looked safe enough from the outside. A totally normal sign jutted out from the front, just the store’s name in plain block letters, nothing crude or signaling what lay within. The only thing that made it seem unusual was the storefront window - toys of an <i>adult nature</i> sat propped up on boxes and decorative glass displays, while a mannequin in a lacy red dress and thigh highs posed seductively. A white fabric curtain hung behind everything, effectively blocking the view from inside the store. Dimitri didn’t even know it was <i>legal</i> to show sex toys in public like this, and he suddenly felt very inexperienced. At least nobody would be able to see him inside. </p><p>He wasn’t, though. Inexperienced, that is. He just never really thought of sex as something you went and <i>purchased</i> or <i>enhanced</i>. Sylvain always laughed at how basic he was. A few good kisses and a deep emotional bond seemed to satisfy him enough, so why was he being asked to visit a sex toy shop with his boyfriend? Was <i>Sylvain</i> unsatisfied? Was he not enough? He tried not to let dread worm its slimy fingers into his chest, but it was hard to beat them back the closer they got to the entrance.</p><p>The only comfort was that the parking lot was relatively full. He couldn’t figure out if people were parking there to go to the restaurant next door (a restaurant next to a sex toy shop? Preposterous), or going into the store itself, but it was assuring to at least know they weren’t the only people in the parking lot like some sort of perverted, pathetic sitting ducks. </p><p>“Are you sure it’s OK to go in there?” The door was frosted glass, obscuring any view inside, and Dimitri felt like he was doing something extremely taboo. If they had to frost the glass and block the windows, what was going on in there? </p><p>Sylvain’s laugh was a bark, and he turned to put a hand on his shoulder. It felt warm, too warm, on Dimitri’s light t-shirt. “Of course it’s OK to go in there! I told you already, I’ve been here before, it’s great! It’s the least judgemental place on <i>earth</i>.”</p><p>Dimitri’s eyes narrowed, but Sylvain was already pulling on the door, air conditioning blowing out into his face. </p><p>“Welcome!” The person at the counter greeted them warmly, her burgundy ponytail swishing while she worked to unpack a shipment. </p><p>“Hey, Anna!” Of course Sylvain knew her, of course he waved at her. Of course it wasn’t like Dimitri wasn’t dying of embarrassment of even existing in a place so deviant as <i>a sex toy shop.</i></p><p>He felt the warm rasp of Sylvain’s fingers as they slipped into his hand, his thumb gently rubbing circles over his knuckles. With his flushed face and ramrod straight posture, Sylvain could tell Dimitri was nervous. Dimitri’s moods were almost palpable sometimes, Sylvain picking them up like a hound dog. If Sylvain was with him he had no reason to be afraid. Still, he couldn’t figure out what made him so anxious about being here. It’s not like sex wasn’t normal, but it felt so public. Maybe that’s why his belly tightened with dread when they walked up to the store - it felt like airing dirty laundry.</p><p>All things considered, the store was nice. Gently used leather benches were placed next to shelves of DVDs, and soft lighting made it reminiscent of a bookstore, except instead of books there were carefully placed and intricately displayed toys for all of your possible inclinations. He noted how the more scandalous toys - floggers and clamps, harnesses and crude bachelorette party favors - were all placed around a perfectly positioned corner. And it couldn’t be that bad, he mused, if they offered free pronoun pins at the door. It looked like they even held classes - <i>classes!</i> - on safe sex practices for everyone. </p><p>“C’mon, they don’t bite. Nobody here cares what you get.” He was being pulled towards the largest display wall, 3 or 4 glass shelves with all sorts of <i>things</i> Dimitri couldn’t even name. It all looked very professional, everything with sleek lines and minimalist designs. He couldn’t begin to imagine what they were all used for - who even needed all of these things? It never passed his mind that he needed - his vision shot to the first box he saw - a...rabbit vibrator? What did cute animals have anything to do with sex?</p><p>A buzzing noise alerted him back to the present moment. Oh, yeah, he was in a sex shop.</p><p>“What are you <i>doing</i>!” He hissed. </p><p>Sylvain was cradling something pink and egg shaped as it vibrated and pulsed in the palm of his hands. “What? You can try them! It’s so cool! This one’s called-” a smirk was plastered across that adorable face, “<i>Sakura</i>. I guess it looks like a flower petal? It’s also, uh, well - over a hundred bucks.”</p><p>Blood rushed up to Dimitri’s face. He snatched at Sylvain’s wrist, hands sweaty, “Don’t <i>touch those!</i>”</p><p>“But...that’s what they’re here for? For us to try them. Nobody is using them, Dima. Or maybe this isn’t what you’re looking for? Or maybe you’re just scared because it’s so expensive.” There was that damnable smirk again, able to make something so innocent seem so seductive.</p><p>He wasn’t that naive - of course he knew nobody used them, maybe. Hopefully. But it had all felt so obscene, just to watch him hold that vibrating toy in the palm of his hands, imagining what they could use it for, how it would feel across his nipples, the expanse of his belly, down further - </p><p>No, he wasn’t doing this here. He would amuse Sylvain and then leave, be done. Back to his kisses and hand-holding and soft whispers under the covers, without the aid of any sort of toy.</p><p>“Sorry, Dima, is this too much too fast? Your face looks like a tomato.” Sylvain reached out, rubbing more soft circles on his shoulder. Yesterday he was sucking his boyfriend’s dick like a <i>normal person</i> and today he’s looking at $150 masturbators and penis candies. His entire concept of a sex life was turned upside down. </p><p>“Your pick at what to look at next, how about that?” </p><p>He felt pathetic, feeling like a cat who fell into the fishtank - shame and embarrassment trying not to make itself evident on his face. Biting his lip, he scanned the room, looking for anything familiar.</p><p>His eyes settled on a display full of different types of lubricants. That definitely was familiar. Usually they just used whatever Sylvain managed to buy; Dimitri had always just used spit, which elicited a scoff from Sylvain. Dimitri had to admit, using lubricant certainly made things easier, and it felt amazing. Maybe Sylvain was onto something.</p><p>“Over there.” Quickly, he shuffled over, trying to squash the ringing shame in his ears. If anyone looked over, they’d <i>know</i> what type of sex they were having. Two men buying lubricant? Of course everyone knew what was happening. Despite the store being empty, Dimitri wasn’t ready to have his sex life on display like that.</p><p>“Oh, heh, lube, OK.” Without pretense, Sylvain poked through the display. Packets of trial sized lubricants sat stuffed in little drawers. There were condoms, too, lots of them in brightly colored packaging. Some of the bigger bottles of lubricant had individual bottles labelled “tester” with them, and they were organized by type. It all seemed inoffensive, cute labels with flowers or abstract designs.</p><p>“See anything you like?” </p><p>Startled, Dimitri reached out to interlace his fingers with Sylvain’s again.</p><p>“I don’t know where to start, I didn’t know there were so many options…” his voice trailed off, quiet. Maybe he was imagining it, but it felt like every sound was amplified, picked up and bounced around for everyone to hear.</p><p>“Oh yeah, they make them with different materials. See, this one is oil based, but some of them…” Sylvain prattled on as Dimitri bravely reached out to file through the sample sizes. It was all so overwhelming. <i>Who needs Strawberry flavored lube? Warming? Isn’t sex already hot enough?</i> His fingers fumbled over a small foil packet, and he plucked it out from all the others. <i>Liquid Silk</i> was emblazoned in script on the front, advertising itself as “waterbased” and, oddly enough, “Kosher”. </p><p>“Oh, did you find something?” Dimitri jolted. He almost forgot Sylvain was here with him for a moment.</p><p>He showed Sylvain the package, feeling much like when he was a child and reluctantly asked for a toy at the store. </p><p>“Yeah, I think.” </p><p>“Oh, this stuff! Yeah, it’s pretty nice, I didn’t know you were interested, I would have gotten some.” Dimitri didn’t know he was interested, either, but he let that slide. “They have a tester, even. Do you want to try it?”</p><p>“Try it?” Were they going to jerk off right here in the store? That seemed forward even for Sylvain. </p><p>Sylvain must have noticed the apprehension on his face, soft laughter bubbling up from his chest.  “Here, just put your hand out.”</p><p>He squirted a small amount of the same lubricant from a bottle off the shelf onto his hand. It felt cold, slippery and slimy as he ran his fingers through it. He couldn’t really tell the difference between this stuff and the stuff they were always using, but it seemed to last between the friction of his fingers, drying to practically nothing where it thinned out on his hand.</p><p>“Slippery stuff, huh?”<br/>
“I-I guess so…”</p><p>Leaning in, Sylvain’s hair brushed against his cheek, soft and sensual. “That’s probably just enough to try with a new toy, don’t you think?”</p><p>Shivers jumped down Dimitri’s spine. He didn’t even consider buying anything here, let alone one of these <i>objects</i> to use. He chewed his thumbnail, excited and nervous. Would they use the toy on Sylvain? Or was it for him? </p><p>“C’mon, you picked out your thing, now it’s my turn.” </p><p>Sylvain was tugging him in a different direction, shelves of silicone dicks and something called a “fleshlight” passing him by. He could barely register everything, the shelves stocked full, tables full of candles and massage oils. </p><p>Abruptly, they stopped in front of a display with the words “ANAL” above it. Great, exactly what he wanted the people in the shop to know about him. He peeked at the woman at the register - Anna - and she seemed uninterested, head down and tapping on her phone at the counter. </p><p>‘Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?” </p><p>Dimitri wasn’t sure he’d call it “beautiful”. It was unbelievable the amount of things people apparently wanted to shove up their asses. Sure, Dimitri loved having his boyfriend fuck into him, feeling his solid weight behind him, but he never even considered the prospect even needing something like an <i>inflatable buttplug</i>. And while the anal beads were certainly enticing - he could imagine the feeling of each bump rubbing against his rim as Sylvain pulled them out, one by one - he didn’t understand why the handle had a cute caterpillar face on it. </p><p>Beautiful was probably the wrong word. Amazing, maybe. Intriguing, absolutely.</p><p>“I was thinking we could get you something, y’know, to expand your horizons a bit.”</p><p>A blue silicone buttplug was thrust into his face, and Dimitri startled back, knocking into a table full of massage candles and scattering packets of heart shaped nipple pasties onto the floor. Anna doesn’t even look up, thank God, because he was sure he was going to die.</p><p>“I didn’t know you wanted me to wear nipple pasties, Dima.” Sylvain’s eyebrows raise, a seductive joke.</p><p>“That’s not-, I don’t-,” Nipple pasties sound so kinky, Dimitri stumbles over his words at the shock of imagining Sylvain in them, “Just show me what you wanted to show me, Sylvain.”</p><p>“Aww, I thought that sounded kind of fun. But, look, this is what I was trying to show you.”</p><p>The buttplug was a shocking color of blue - the same color of his eyes, Dimitri noted - the small “waist” of the toy bumpy with what appeared to be beads inside of it. A remote was in Sylvain’s other hand, and with a press of a button the buttplug began to whirr, the beads in the middle section rotating.</p><p>It was unlike anything he’d ever seen, and he could not for the life of him figure out why he would want that in his ass. </p><p>“It’s supposed to feel like you’re getting your ass ate.”</p><p>Dimitri scowled at the toy, like it was a puzzle he was trying to break instead of figure out. </p><p>“I don’t think that’s how it works.”</p><p>“That’s what the box says - ‘Rimming Plug’, ‘unique and highly pleasurable feeling’. Seems kind of neat, right?”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s what I want, Sylvain.”</p><p>Disappointed, Sylvain turned it off and put it back. They spent some time in silence browsing the shelves, picking up and placing down different toys. There was a confetti dildo that mostly confused Dimitri (“Why would it have to look pretty if it’s inside of you?”) and a clear glass buttplug with a pink puff on the bottom that gave Sylvain a good laugh (“Why don’t you wear it, Dima?” “Absolutely not”). He was shocked to learn the squiggly T-shaped things were <i>prostate massagers</i>. To Dimitri, they looked like torture devices. He couldn’t imagine that feeling good inside of him, despite the purported “rave reviews”. </p><p>Thankfully there were more approachable looking toys towards the end of the display, several different plugs all with similar shapes and sizes lined up like soldiers on the glass shelving. A pike-shaped plug of a medium size made of black silicone drew his attention. It had a nice weight to it, and a shape that seemed easy to insert.</p><p>Sylvain seemed to magically appear next to him, head resting on his shoulder to look over into his hands.</p><p>“Hmm? Find something?”</p><p>“This looks...nice.”</p><p>“Oooh, that’s so simple!” His arms snaked around Dimitri’s waist, hands clasping in the middle to lock him in. “You’ll feel so good being filled as you fuck me.”</p><p>His voice was barely a whisper, but it felt like a scream in Dimitri’s ear. </p><p>“Sylvain!” He was trapped, and his body flushed with embarrassment. Sylvain should know better, to keep that kind of talk in the bedroom.</p><p>“What? Do you think they don’t know that people have sex here?”</p><p>Scowling, he conceded. Idly he squeezed the plug in his hand, like some sort of disturbed stress toy. It had a nice give to it, solid but soft. It would feel different than having Sylvain inside of him, for sure, but what Sylvain suggested...he felt his cock twitch. He never thought about being filled <i>and</i> filling someone else, he just filed it away as “things that involve several people”, not a job that a sex toy could fulfill for him.</p><p>Hot kisses trailed up his neck, terminating at his ear while Sylvain took the toy out of Dimitri’s clasped hand. His hand felt empty now that it was gone, and he wasn’t able to explain how badly he wanted it back, wanted it inside of him, now that Sylvain had suggested that they use it together. He remembered he was in public, distantly, and should probably tell Sylvain to stop coming onto him, feeling the hard press of the other man’s erection against his back. He hoped that the staff at the store were used to such public displays of affection. He would have to apologize to the young person at the front on their way out for such an uncouth display.</p><p>“C’mon, let's check out so we can go home and try all of our new things.” Sylvain’s voice was a seductive whisper, too filthy to be used out in public. </p><p>At the register, Anna rung up their purchases silently, bagging it up in a discreet paper bag. Energy oozed off of Sylvain as he shifted from foot to foot, and it was making Dimitri even more anxious to get out of here. </p><p>“I’m sorry” Dimitri blurted out as he handed over his credit card, eyes downcast. </p><p>“For what?” Confusion clouded her face as she waited for the terminal to process the transaction.</p><p>“For...earlier.”</p><p>Sylvain tugged on the back of his shirt, “Dima, stop. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Anna looked unamused as she handed Dimitri’s credit card back to him.<i> I guess she really is used to this.</i></p><p>A genuine smile spread across her face as she handed the brown paper bag back to them, “Have fun!”</p>
<hr/><p>Dimitri finally felt like he could breathe when they sat back down in the car, air conditioner blasting hot air as it churned and worked against the summer heat. He was finally out of that place, back to somewhere private where he could collect his thoughts. </p><p>“So, how was your first time?” Sylvain’s grin was mischievous, a devious look in his eye as he sized Dimitri up. He knew that look, knew it well. There were plans waiting for him when he got home.</p><p>“Well, it was different than I expected…”<br/>
“And?”</p><p>It was certainly an experience he never had before, and it opened a lot of options up to him that he never took the time to consider before. Before this, he just assumed sex toys were for people without penises, or people who were lonely, or...or, like, sex workers or something. Not average people, with a perfectly fine relationship, as a way to do something together. </p><p>He was brought back to the present moment by the warm press of Sylvain’s hand on his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“I want to go again sometime.”</p><p>His reward was a hard pat on the meaty part of his thigh.</p><p>“That’s my boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sylvain and Dimitri try out the goods, or "Two boys just wanna be filled".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride home from the shop was torturous. Sylvain seemed unperturbed, humming along to the radio and rubbing his hands along the coarse fabric of Dimitri’s jeans. To him, it was just another weekend drive, the warm air breezing through the moon roof and rustling his hair.  </p><p>Dimitri, on the other hand, was still unsettled. The brown package rested between his feet on the floor of the car, acutely aware of every move it made. He couldn’t decide if he was supposed to act like it was a bag of groceries, or precious crystal. And of course the teasing didn’t stop once they got in the car, Sylvain’s hand <i>drifting</i>, up and up, closer to his groin, only to pull itself back down at the bump and thump of every pothole they hit. He couldn’t help letting his eyes slide shut, head bumping against the headrest, letting the tension wash over him like a hot shower. </p><p>Torturous, Dimitri decided. It was torturous.</p><p>By the time the car swung into the driveway, Dimitri was trying to keep his composure. Between the temptation of what was waiting for him at home, and Sylvain’s deft finger’s toying with the button on his pants, he was squirming in his seat. </p><p>Sylvain was, of course, all relaxed smiles as he turned the engine off, the car crackling as it cooled down. He threw open the driver’s side door like he hated it, grabbing the brown bag and heaving himself out, Dimitri frantically unbuckling himself, fingers fumbling over the clasps before nearly breaking the door handle to get himself out. </p><p>The house was cool and dark despite the oppressive mid-afternoon sun, and Sylvain was making a bee-line to the bedroom. </p><p>“Slow down! We have all afternoon.” Dimitri leaned against the doorframe, hips cocked to the side. <br/>“Can’t, need you.” <br/>“You need <i>me</i>? I’m not the one playing with your dick the entire car ride.” </p><p>Toeing his sneakers off, Sylvain dropped onto the bed, paper and packing being tossed aside. It was endearing to watch, like some sort of screwed up Christmas morning.</p><p>Sylvain held the buttplug up like a trophy, balancing it in the palm of his hand. “Tada! It’s all yours, big boy!” </p><p>He couldn’t help flushing, embarrassment turning his knees to jelly. </p><p>“Please, Sylvain…”</p><p>Sylvain pushed himself up, tossing the toy onto the sheet with a solid thud. His grin was devious as he pulled his shirt up over his head, sauntering to the door as if he held the entire world in the palm of his hand. It was intoxicating, forbidden things and gentle touches hidden behind his smirk, and Dimitri always was spellbound by it. It reminded him of the crackling of air before a fight, the tension that builds before a collision, and it made his heart skip a beat. </p><p>Dimitri leaned in, the pull between them magnetic, and warm hands came to greet him, fingers snaking through his hair to pull him close. His heart sparked in his chest, two poles meeting and colliding, his hands causing errant static as he returned the touch in kind, fingers gracing Sylvain’s tight waist.</p><p>A soft whisper ghosted over his cheek, like the rustling of sheets, “Don’t tell me you’re still embarrassed.” and chaste kisses sealed his fate, Sylvain delving further, parting his lips with his tongue before pulling him closer.</p><p>Kissing Sylvain had always felt like drowning in warm honey. The first time they kissed, Dimitri mused as Sylvain licked into his mouth, he was sure it was what dying must have felt like, his heart stopping before jolting back to life. He kissed slow, he kissed attentively, he kissed like this was the last time you’d ever see each other, except he did that every time. Every time, without fail, his belly flipped when he felt the wet heat of his mouth on his, felt his face go numb at the soft sighs Sylvain released between smacks. One kiss and Dimitri was pliant, melting like a hard candy in his mouth.</p><p>It was no different now as Sylvain consumed him, sucked on his tongue and bit his lower lip. Dimitri ground against him, hips instinctually rolling. He was breathless, fingers tingling as he ran them up along the hard angles of Sylvain’s hip. If he was embarrassed before, it was forgotten now, his attention narrowed to base feelings - the slip of their lips, the aching heat in his groin, the gentle tug of fingers in his hair. </p><p>Just when Dimitri starts to feel lightheaded, when he can’t differentiate between whose breath is whose, Sylvain drags his lips down, inexplicable heat licking up along the column of his neck to whisper over his ear.</p><p>“Let’s get undressed, ok?” Always a question, never a demand, a hint of uncertainty always in Sylvain’s voice, as if he wanted to make sure the arrangement wasn’t going to end.</p><p>Of course it wouldn’t end, Dimitri responded with his body, sitting up to slide his shirt up and off, exposing his tapered waist with the soft trail of blonde hair, and his strong chest. He wasn’t going to leave, he resonated, as he tugged Sylvain’s pants down, watching his hard cock bounce up and drip against the dusting of hair on his belly. In return, Sylvain acquiesced, settled as he slid Dimitri’s jeans and shorts down, both exposed to each other, not for the first time and not for the last.</p><p>The tender press of fingers met his waist, and he let his body conform to them, fill out the spaces between each digit, as Dimitri was positioned and propped face down on the mattress. The sheets were cool against his heated flesh, unbelievably silken, like it was his first time feeling them.</p><p>Sylvain always made him feel this way, feel too much all at once and yet every individual emotion was demarcated from the previous one. He felt everything, intense, drunk off lust and love and years of yearning. </p><p>Hands ran up his backside, spreading him apart.</p><p>“Don’t get too excited now, we have to try your new gadget here.”</p><p><i>Oh</i>. He forgot about that. His heart skipped a beat as his memory replayed the day. He never had anything that wasn’t <i>human</i> in his ass before. </p><p>His apprehension washed away as two fingers traced between his cheeks, cold and slimy with lubricant as they circled his rim. </p><p>“I’ll take care of you, Dima. Get you nice and loose. Then we’ll fill you with your plug and you can have your fun with me.”</p><p>A whisper of a moan escaped, hips canting up to meet Sylvain as he pressed a finger inside. It wasn’t enough, never enough, and he clenched around the single digit, begging for more. He could take more, could always take more. He could drink up all of Sylvain and still be on his feet. </p><p>Another finger, searching inside Dimitri’s inexplicable heat. </p><p>“<i>Sylvain.</i>” He was breathless as he met each thrust of his hand, cock painfully hard and dripping. </p><p>“Oh, you’re so excited just by this? Do you want to be filled that badly?”</p><p>He keened, biting his lip. He wanted to be filled, filled and fucked and feeling it from both sides. The idea was eating at him since Sylvain suggested it hours prior, eroding his rocky constitution and leaving him a burbling mess.</p><p>“What if,” he prodded at Dimitri’s prostate, uncharacteristically cute whines escaping into the pillow, “I came in you, then plugged you up?”</p><p>Dimitri felt his cock jump, muscles flexing in his gut as arousal wrapped its hands around him. He couldn’t handle it, being full of Sylvain’s cum and plugged up for hours. Why didn’t anyone tell him about these possibilities before? Sylvain was so gentle with him, so kind with his vanilla inclinations, and now it was being dropped on him like a bucket of water. </p><p>What he wanted to say was that he was going <i>wild</i> with the idea of being stuffed full of cum and cock and whatever silicone monstrosity they could find. He wanted to be filled for <i>hours</i>, at the mercy of someone else. What he said instead was a simple, quiet, “<i>Oh.</i>”</p><p>Sylvain chuckled behind him before pulling his fingers out. Dimitri felt empty, fingers clenching the sheet in anticipation.</p><p>“I’m gunna push it in, OK?” He circled the tip of the plug around his rim, as if asking for permission. It felt firm, cold, nothing like having a dick up against you. There was no give as it breached his hole, loose from Sylvain’s tender care, and despite it’s significantly smaller size it still felt <i>big</i> in its unforgiving density. The stretch was gradual, Dimitri relishing again in the feeling of being full, of being complete. He knew he was whining, hips pushing against Sylvain’s hand, and he couldn’t stop himself. As the plug reached its widest point, it dropped, his hole sucking it in and the flared base snuggling tight up against his entrance.</p><p>He fisted his hands and ground against the mattress, one of Sylvain’s hands resting on the small of his back. His hand felt like a brand against him, sizzling hot.</p><p>“Feels good?”</p><p>“S-so good,” he punctuated with a particularly rough thrust, hips moving on their own volition. Every cant had the plug pressing against his prostate, lighting every nerve on fire. He was subdued, like a beast with a collar, malleable under the sway of his own pleasure. Sylvain’s hands were on him abruptly, rubbing over the peak of his ass and the valley of his lower back, digging into his tight shoulders before rolling him onto his back.</p><p>“You’re so hot like this, should have seen your hole when that plug slipped right in,” His words were syrup, dripping down Dimitri’s chest to stick and settle at his cock.</p><p>On his back, Sylvain’s eyes took him in, lascivious and half-lidded, and Dimitri returned the look in kind. He knew how he looked when he was like this, flushed and tender, pink nipples peaked, cock hard, harder than it’s ever been, the foreskin rolled down to fully expose the head. He knew how people reacted to it, how <i>Sylvain</i> reacted to it, his arousal flammable.  </p><p>Oh, but Sylvain was a sight Dimitri wasn’t prepared for. Kneeling between his open thighs, he fisted his cock, hot and hard with a deep pink head, as he towered over Dimitri’s prone body. Dangerous thighs led up to a tight belly, coated with soft auburn hair, a dip where a childhood scar never faded. His mouth was open, soft and slick with spit, and his lips were so full, eyes half-lidded with arousal.</p><p>Dimitri’s breath hitched as Sylvain leaned over to place soft kisses on his mouth. He couldn’t breathe anymore, couldn’t think, all the blood in his body being routed elsewhere.</p><p>“Wanna open me up, big guy?”</p><p>His toes curled at the thought. <i>Words, words, Dimitri.</i></p><p>“Yes, please,” he hissed into his mouth. “Can you please touch me?”</p><p>An imperceptible condescending chuckle, with the cruelest words Dimitri’s ever heard, “Not yet, sweetheart.” </p><p> He went to respond but Sylvain was already gone, turning around and scooting up to place himself over Dimitri’s prone body. His ass was in his partner’s face, close enough to be touched without Dimitri having to sit up. The packet of lube they bought was placed in his hand, the foil cold against his heated skin. A dollop was squirted out onto his shaking fingers, and he rolled it around, warming up and enjoying the view. Sylvain had the best ass Dimitri had ever had the pleasure to fuck, plush with a firmness underneath that he really felt when he was plowing into him like an animal. More downy hair covered his bottom, something he sometimes seemed ashamed of, but, Dimitri always reassured him, was incredibly hot. His entrance was pink, the same pink as his nipples, tight, and his balls and cock hung heavy, dripping with precum. </p><p>He wasn’t ready to admit he was stalling purposefully, appreciating the tense anticipation that radiated off of Sylvain. If he wasn’t going to touch him, who was he to indulge?</p><p>“C’mon, Dima, what are you doing back there?” It was less of a question and more of a frustrated demand. Dimitri hummed, low and sultry, before running a finger up his perineum to rub small circles on his entrance, Sylvain gasping at the touch.</p><p>“Just enjoying the view.” Gingerly, he pressed a single digit in, feeling the warmth and pull of Sylvain’s hole, accustomed to being played with. </p><p>Sylvain was always so responsive, and Dimitri learned early on in their relationship that the reactions he got were so genuine, so bare, it turned him on something fierce. Servicing him was always such a pleasure, every touch and poke and prod would get its own respective sound, Dimitri playing him like an instrument. And his body was hot, devastatingly hot, inside and out, and Dimitri had always wanted to run his tongue up and down it, inside of it, feel the heat down his throat like hot brandy, ever since the day they first had sex.</p><p>Without permission, he slid another finger in, watching Sylvain’s hole open around the intrusion, his cock twitching and dripping onto Dimitri’s belly. </p><p>“We should have plugged <i>you</i> up with how hungry your hole is.” Sylvain slumped down on top of him, arms braced against Dimitri’s legs as he humped back against his hands, hips rocking. Hot breath fanned across Dimitri’s cock, and he bit his cheek to control himself. </p><p>“Another...put another in.”</p><p>Painfully slow, he pulled his fingers out, Sylvain chasing after them. His entrance twitched in his face, and Dimitri took a shallow, shaky breath as he slid three fingers back in, focused on the  way his body engulfed his fingers, squeezing around them. He was distantly aware of the way Sylvain’s body was moving above him, the soft <i>ah-ah-ah</i> he was making as he worked himself on Dimitri’s fingers, but it was muffled over the rushing of blood and the painful arousal that was near bursting.</p><p>He shifted his hips for relief, and the plug shifted with him, putting more pressure on his swollen prostate. He couldn’t take it anymore - the pressure, the wet heat, his partner’s ass in his face - he was going to blow untouched if Sylvain didn’t turn around and ride him.</p><p>Dimitri pulled his fingers out, eliciting a confused and muffled mumble from Sylvain. He gripped his thighs like a lifeline, the skin tacky with sweat.</p><p>“Please, love,” he knew his voice was choked, desperate, “I can’t wait anymore.”</p><p>Every jostle of his body as Sylvain shifted above him caused the plug to rock, flexing with the movement of his internal muscles, pressing on delicate swollen tissue. Sylvain’s hands on his shoulders felt immensely heavy as he steadied himself, lining his entrance up with Dimitri’s aching erection. He let Sylvain do the work, guiding him in, leaning over to plant kisses on his half-lidded eye, the corner of his mouth, his sweaty hairline. Sylvain was cruelly slow, taking every inch as if it was his first time, and Dimitri felt like he was going to drown, like he was breathing underwater. </p><p>Their skin touched as his love bottomed out, and it felt like he had melted into the sheets, the liquid heat of Sylvain’s insides enveloping him. Sylvain was a hot mess above him, knees splayed out to accommodate Dimitri’s waist, chest pressed up as he leaned back, hands resting on Dimitri’s calves. He was never going to get sick of this, Sylvain debauched because of him, both of them being dragged under the riptide together.</p><p>With a lazy rotation of his hips, Dimitri tossed his head back and groaned. It was a chain reaction every time his abdomen flexed - the plug would flex and move against his prostate, rubbing and probing, which would make Sylvain grind up against him harder, and in return Dimitri was back to moving. He could barely breathe with how full he felt, pleasure spreading like wildfire throughout his body from the constant assault on his prostate and the unbelievable crush of Sylvain around him. It was automatic, instinctual to move his hips, fucking more and more forcefully into Sylvain in response. Sylvain leaned over, letting Dimitri fuck up into him, nothing more than a hole to be used, as he keened into his open mouth. </p><p>He needed to be filled in every hole. He needed a cock, a tongue, anything in his mouth to feel complete. His breath was harsh against Sylvain’s mouth, and he clumsily licked up into it, goading him. “Fill me, put your tongue in me.” </p><p>Sobbing, Sylvain collapsed on top to grind against Dimitri’s tense abdomen, tongue licking and filling Dimitri until he couldn’t breathe.</p><p>Arousal bloomed like molten silver in his gut, balls tight against him as he sucked against Sylvain’s tongue, breath stolen. He wanted to tell Sylvain he wasn’t going to last, that he was beautiful and hot and amazing and perfect, but there was no way he was going to let up. His hips pounded relentlessly into his partner, the force causing their faces to bump together. The sounds of their sighs and moans mingled in their mouths, boundaryless, and Dimitri would want this no other way. His heart was bursting, his stomach weightless, intoxicated with the sounds and smells and touch of the other man. </p><p>Lines blurred, boundaries erased themselves, and he was full, he was overflowing, he was waiting to burst - </p><p>With a growl and a stuttering thrust, he came inside Sylvain, his orgasm exploding into something unbelievably nuclear. Sylvain leaned back, hips grinding down hard to work him through his orgasm. It all felt unreal, his face and fingers numb as he growled deep in his chest. He wondered if Sylvain could feel it, the pump of cum coating his insides, his cock unbearably hard.</p><p>As he coasted down from his orgasm, Sylvain flopped back and up to his original position, loose and relaxed like a well-loved doll as he furiously jerked himself off. Dimitri knew he was assessing him, taking in his sweaty hair and swollen lips, and Sylvain came with a shout, ropes of cum landing across Dimitri’s flushed chest.</p><p>Pants and the smell of sex permeated the room. Dimitri was unsure if he had ever been so sweaty in his life, his hips starting to ache from the force of his orgasm. He felt empty when Sylvain pulled off, rolling over uncouthly to snug his head in the crook of his neck.</p><p>He looked blissed out, happy. Dimitri knew this was supposed to be about him, but he couldn’t help but feel sated at seeing his partner so satisfied from his hard work. Reaching out, he brushed the curly mop of Sylvain’s hair off his face, admiring his dark lashes fanning out across flushed cheeks. </p><p>“I never knew I was so…<i>kinky.<i>”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A tired but genuine laugh was felt rather than heard, Sylvain’s head nestled deeper into his chest.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s not even close to kinky, Dimitri.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well,” he couldn’t help but bristle, “it felt very exciting to me.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wait till I show you what else there is to explore - what’s your opinion on spanking?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>If he could blush, he would. Instead, he gave Sylvain a hearty squeeze and mumbled into his hair, “I’m amenable to that.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, hope you smiled. Follow-up in the future where they actually maybe use the toys.</p><p>Follow my <a href="https://twitter.com/nekotachis">Twitter</a> for updates :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>